


Vid: What Else Is There?

by violace



Series: vids by violace [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fanvids, Gen, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I am the original; I am the light.</i> // Exploring Helena's mind, her obsession, her connection to Sarah, and Tomas' influence on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: What Else Is There?

**Author's Note:**

> **Music:** What Else Is There? by Röyksopp  
>  **Length:** 3:38  
>  **Spoilers:** all of season 1  
>  **Warnings:** violence, blood, self-mutilation, bright lights, stuttery cuts
> 
> More info and a download link at my [Dreamwidth](http://violace.dreamwidth.org/9295.html).

  
**password:** angryangel  
  


  
[What Else Is There (Orphan Black)](http://vimeo.com/67751271) from [vi0lace](http://vimeo.com/vi0lace) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
